No more pain
by The Fairytale
Summary: When a sad movie turns real and everything is turned to an edge, can Gaara and Neji save each other from their inner deamons before it's too late? NejixGaara
1. Prolouge

**This was meant to be a oneshot but ideas kept coming to me and now I've decided to make it a long story. But, please. Have patience, for this will take time. This is the first long story I've published and I have never completed a longer one. But! I intend to complete this one, some day.**

**For this I've made the prolouge a bit longer. Much pleasure I would like to be able to say, as one of my friends often says.**

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, probably a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I wish Masashi-sama could give me Gaara...**

**oOoOoOo**

He stared down the huge cliff, choosing between life and death. One step and it would all be over. No more sorrow, no more lies, no more pain. He couldn't handle it anymore. It had become to much to handle by himself.

The wind swept his hair in front of his eyes making him temporarily blind. Wobbling between ground and nothing he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Neji, don't do it", the voice said.

Neji knew who it was, could already see the beautiful face in front of him even though he had yet to turn around and away from the cliff. In his mind the redness of the others hair and the piercing aqua-eyes flashed.

'Go away', he thought. But the other would never leave as long as Neji was still on the edge of jumping. Slowly he turned around to meet the others gaze.

"I'm sorry Gaara, but I can't continue living in this hell," he said to the redhaired boy.

Gaara stared at him and didn't move at all. Only his hair moved with the wind. A nearby stream murmured through the woods, a bird flying off to another tree and the slow breathing of the two boys was all that could be heard.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Gaara took some steps forward and stopped only a few decimeters from Neji. He reached out a hand, hoping the other boy would accept it. But Neji just looked at it not moving a muscle. How did it turn out this way?

Turning his head up he looked into Gaaras' eyes one last time. He shook his head and took a small step backwards, half his body already over the edge.

"I am sorry," Neji said before he let himself fall over the cliff towards the dark.

"Neji!" Gaara screamed desperately and fell to his knees. Tears began streaming down his face and the wind carried Nejis' last words to Gaaras' ears. "I love you"

"Cut! Wonderful, it's perfect!" The director said while clapping his hands along with the rest of the crew.

Gaara slowly rose from his place on the ground. Looking down he saw a smiling Neji waving to him from where he was in a safetynet. He waved back and then turned around to talk to the director.

"Nice job, Gaara" the director Jiraiya said. "With this the movie is pretty much done. All that is left is to edit the film".

Jiraiya gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and an address for the celebration later that night. "Be sure to tell Neji". And with that he left to talk with someone else.

Gaara looked at the small piece of paper in his hand. A celebration? He would much rather sit home alone and watch TV. But he knew Neji would never allow it. He would drug him and put him in chains to get Gaara to come. Guess he didn't have much choice but to celebrate with everyone else. That is if he wanted to avoid something far more dreadful than your worst hangover ever. Yes, that drug is powerful and Gaara knew it. He certainly did. Too many times had he refused to celebrate. And each time... Neji drugged him. 'No, there will be no more of that evil drug' he thought.

Neji had finally managed to get up from the net and joined Gaara where he stood in front of their car. The redhead held up the note for the other man and looked at him with fearsome eyes.

"You will not drug me" he said with danger in his voice.

"As long as you say you will come I won't do it" he said unaffected by the stare from the shorter boy.

Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to Gaaras' forehead who sneaked his hands around the taller boys' torso. Neji sniffed his hair and filled his nose with strawberries from the shampoo the redhead always used. The smell was intoxicating and if hadn't been for the crew he would have ravished the petite boy right there, right then. Letting go of each other they climbed into the car. Neji placed himself behind the wheel and Gaara stole the passengers seat.

"Music" Gaara said before Neji even had the chance to start the car.

"Patience, my dear" he said and turned the key.

**oOoOoOo**

**Yes, first one done. So, sounds good? If you find any misspellings or grammatical errors I would be very happy to hear it =) **

**Ya ne.**


	2. Chapter 1: A hell of a plan

Chapter 1: One hell of a plan

_It was dark. Everywhere. Not a single strand of light. Even the moon hid it's presence that night, along with the stars. He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't smell anything. Fuck, he couldn't feel anything either. Had he gone blind, deaf, and lame? No, wait! Something was poking his shoulder. By the feel of it the person had probably done it for some time. Slowly his senses came to wake up and he could hear a voice calling out to him and some light made its way past his eyelids. He just needed a little more time. He would soon wake up. Almost there. A little bit more..._

"Gaara! Wake up!" Neji called out to him. Gaara opened his eyes and found his boyfriend next to him in the car. Oooooh, he was only sleeping. In the car. Halfway down the seat. (Sarcasm is the shit)

"Shit, Gaara. I haven't seen you sleep like that for like... never!" Neji said and worried eyes watched him.

Gaara straightened himself in the seat and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. No, he had never slept that deep before. And from the sight of it he must have slept all the way from the film set because he had no memory of screaming to Neji to stop at the hard rock-store as he always did. And now they were home.

"I never have." He said drowsily. The fact that the drive took three hours didn't concern him too much 'cause that's what he usually slept every night. (1) But he always woke up by every single movement and sound. Half the way home was very bumpy and music never ceased to sound. He wasn't even tired when they left! Still he fell asleep after just a few minutes.

Neji opened the door and stepped out of the car. He moved to the other side and opened up for Gaara as well. Together they went into their house, a big white mansion with a gigantic garden and too many rooms to count. A little too big for only two people but none of the boys were complaining. It was nice. It felt good to have a really big place. And! With that many rooms they could variate the sex. Ooh, how Gaara loved sex. Oh yes, he sure did. He couldn't get enough of that sexy, white skinned angel of his. Oh, he was going to fuck the shit out of the raven later that night. After the party.

Oh, no. The party. Even the thought of it made him sick. There are too many people on those parties. Always. But he preferred a few hours of suffocating masses of people instead of having that drug practically kill him for two days. Oh, well. He just had to stand it. Maybe he could seduce Neji at the party to make him want to go home early. Silently he began to plan the night.

Neji watched his little redhead. He was totally quiet and that little smirk on his face made him worried. He was up to something and that face made Neji shiver with fear and anticipation. Oh, he was so hot with that evil smile on his kissable lips (2).

Gaara went upstairs to take a shower in the big bathroom. Neji stayed downstairs to get ready for the party. They had two hours before they had to leave and Gaara usually took at least 30 minutes in the shower. 'Need to smell good for you' he always said when Neji complained about taking to much time. Oh, well. He would allow it.

Gaara kept planning for the evening, how to make his little angel want to go home early. As the hot water poured down his body he forgot time and space. He allowed himself to get lost in nothing and relax against the wall. Nothing occupied his mind while water heating his body. Like some kind of coma-state of mind.

---

Neji checked the time once again. He's redhead wasn't ready yet and they had to leave in five minutes. He walked over the floor in the entrance once again. He had been pacing back and forth for the last ten minutes, waiting for Gaara to finish his never ending 'get ready for celebration'. He really didn't want to be late.

A sound from upstairs made him stop pacing and look at the stairs. A few seconds later Gaara came down, one step at the time. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, black fishnet-shirt and three belts hanging from his hips. One of them was black with red stars, another black with rivets and the last a red rivet belt. He had black eyeliner all around his eyes as always and his red hair stood at every direction. He was hot.

Gaara looked at Neji for a few moments before he spoke up.

"Pick up your jaw from the floor and stop drooling so we can leave." he said and smirked.

Neji gathered his body parts and his thoughts before turning around and walking out of the door. Or, trying to anyway. He missed pulling down the handle and ended up at the floor. Gaara started laughing almost falling to the floor himself. With a red face, bruise on his forehead and something hard in his pants he stood up and walked out of the door. This time successfully. Gaara followed, still laughing.

"Ok, enough already!" Neji said and unlocked the car.

"Haha! Wish I could" Gaara said. Or… Tried to say. (Read: Hahaha! Wiahahahahaha wish Ihahahahaha couahahahahahahahahaha could, hahahahahaha)

Neji walked right up to him and smashed his lips onto the other boys, chocking him to silence.

"Stopped laughing now?" Neji said. Thereafter he went to sit in the car, waiting for Gaara to climb in beside him. When he did they drove off into the night.

---

"I would like to propose a toast! For, hopefully, the best film ever!" Jiraiya said and raised his glass of champagne.

"You wish! No movie can surpass The Godfather!" Naruto screamed from another part of the big room.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said and smacked his head. The blonde wined and the two kept arguing for a minute.

"If we try to forget about the blonde thing over there we might be able to make our toast." Jiraiya said. They all cheered and drank from their glasses before going back to mingling with their coworkers.

In one of the corners of the big room a group of people resided. Nejis' cousin, Hinata, stood silent among the people. She had a midnight blue dress that fit perfectly to her body. Her long dark bluish hair was curled and hung loose around her shoulders. She was really beautiful that night and got a lot of looks and compliments.

To her right Kiba talked to Shino. They both looked really handsome in their dark suits. On their other side stood Sakura in a pink dress, pretty much similar to Hinatas'. And the last two people were Gaara and Neji. The redhead looked pretty tired and leaned onto Nejis' chest. The taller held his arms around the smaller man and talked to the ones around.

"I'm sleepy." Gaara mumbled and rubbed his face against the nice smelling neck of his lover.

"Are you getting ill, Gaara?" Neji asked and pressed his lips against his temple in order to see if there was any fever. Nothing.

"Can we go home? I feel a little dizzy…" Gaara whispered and looked up at his face.

"Sure love." Neji answered. "I'll just tell Jiraiya." Then he gently pushed him to lean at someone else. Gaara took two steps and leaned against Kiba.

"Hi, dog breath. I'll just borrow your shoulder for a while." He said.

"Hey, chibi-kun. Lean on." He said and put an arm around him for support.

---

Later in the car Gaara seemed to come round. He started stroking Nejis' thigh. He moved closer to the groin.

"Gaara? I thought you didn't feel good."

"I feel great. My plan worked out just fine." Gaara smirked and looked at Neji with lust filled eyes.

Neji sighed and took his hand. They couldn't turn and go back. They were already halfway. So he decided to increase the speed.

"That's a hell of a plan, Gaara."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

(1). As every other fic he's having big problems with sleep. Not totally insomnia but close to.

(2). WHAT? They only think about sex? I wonder where this will take us.

Yeah, I've been thinking about making a prequel. You know, the making of the movie they're celebrating. And I think I want them to get to know each other during the film. Like, they don't know each other before they both get hired for this film. And… Well, they fall in love and a lot of stuff happens. The way it began, you know. Yeah, I got a couple of ideas. See if I will do it sometime. But first! I have to finish this one. If I get Writers' cramp I can always start with that one.

Please review! I need all the help I can get!


End file.
